impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Harris
Christopher Eric Harris (born December 25, 1973) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he was formerly one-half of the tag team America's Most Wanted along with partner James Storm. Harris is recognized as a seven-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, having won the belts with Storm six times and with Elix Skipper once. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Catatonic (Swinging side slam) ** Spear ** Diving crossbody ** Fisherman suplex * Signature moves ** Bulldog ** Catapult ** Cat Attack (Running Thesz press) ** Delayed vertical suplex ** Diving elbow drop ** Diving leg drop ** Full nelson slam ** Inside cradle ** Lariat16 ** Sharpshooter * Managers ** Gail Kim * Nicknames ** "Wildcat" ** "The Cultural Phenomenon" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Crue" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of America's Most Wanted) *** "Guilty" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of America's Most Wanted) *** "We Find the Defendants Guilty" by Dale Oliver ** World Wrestling Entertainment / Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Fact or Fiction" by Dennis Winslow, Robert J Walsh and Ronn L. Chick ** Independent circuit *** "More Human Than Human" (Meet Bambi in the King's Harem Remix) by White Zombie Championships and accomplishments * American States Wrestling Alliance ** ASWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Abyss (1) and James Storm (1) * Frontier Elite Wrestling ** FEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Storm * Interstate Championship Wrestling ** ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Mountain Wrestling Association ** MWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** MWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rated X * Music City Wrestling ** NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Shockwave ** NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Storm * Northern Wrestling Federation ** NWF Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** NWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Casey ** NWF Tri-State Championship (1 time) * Peel's Championship Wrestling ** PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sean Casey * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'44' of the top of 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2004) – with James Storm * Purks International Championship Wrestling ** PICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * World Wrestling Council ** WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Storm * Superstar Wrestling Federation ** SWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with James Storm (6) and Elix Skipper (1) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2002 – Tag Team) – with James Storm ** TNA Anarchy Alliance Tag Team Tournament (2003) – with James Storm ** TNA Year End Awards *** Match of the Year (2004) – with James Storm vs. Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper (at Turning Point 2004) *** Tag Team of the Year (2003) – with James Storm *** Tag Team of the Year (2004) – with James Storm * USA Championship Wrestling ** USA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Tag Team of the Year (2005) – with James Storm ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2007) vs. James Storm (Six Sides of Steel Blindfold match at Lockdown 2007) Category:Alumni